


who says it's my ass?

by biscuitlife



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1x04, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least to me, Awkward!Oliver, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oliver, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Talkative Sex, Thirsty!Connor, Top Connor, but it's entertaining, like suuuper awkward it's adorable, reeeeally short, which is connor every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlife/pseuds/biscuitlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Oliver accidentally suggested that Coliver was a thing in 1x04 and then started babbling and spewing out a mess of words. Connor lets it slide but Oliver is still feeling anxious about it, resulting in awkward, clumsy, fumbly sex. Just written to soothe the ache in my chest caused by Oliver's absence in 1x07, and to distract Coliver shippers for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who says it's my ass?

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a lack of Coliver in HTGAWM lately and it's hurting my heart, so I decided to whip up a little something to dull the pain. This is a continuation of the little Coliver scene in 1x04 where Connor is sweaty and Oliver talks his cute ass into a corner. There was a lot of nervous energy emanating off of Oliver and I wanted to take that and transfer it into sexual energy. Like, you could almost taste the awkward in the air and I really wanted Connor to taste it, if you catch my drift. HON HON HON, enjoy.
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashyjaz.tumblr.com).

"Stop looking at me!" Oliver giggles, feeling his face begin to heat up. God, the things Connor does to him. Like the little shit he is, Connor mockingly follows Oliver's every move with his eyes as he squirms under his scrutiny. All is silent for a moment until Connor laughs.

"Will you take off your clothes now?" he asks.

"You're sweaty," Oliver comments.

"You'll be sweaty too in a second," Connor retorts. And there it is: that smirk. That fucking smirk that practically takes Oliver's clothes off for him. He doesn't even realize he's shucking off his pants until Connor grabs his ass and pulls him close, and then his lips are on Oliver's and his hands are all over Oliver's body and it's hot, _so hot_. Kissing Connor is like pressing the shut down button on Oliver's mind.

Connor laughs, pushes Oliver's blazer off of his shoulders, and says, "Only you would say that. God, you're so fucking nerdy and cute," and Oliver is blushing again and punching himself in the face because that was stupid, _so stupid_. And then they're kissing again and Oliver really shuts down, getting handsy and ripping clothes off of his _not_ -boyfriend. "Woah, baby, slow down..." Connor growls, and Oliver knows he doesn't really want him to slow down but-- wait, what?

"B-baby?" Oliver pauses his movements, sirens going off in his brain. He's only allowed to worry for half a second, though, because Connor's mouth is on his again and a hand is in Oliver's boxers and _god_ , it's so good. He's talking, Connor is talking, he's trying to say something but Oliver can't hear it over the warm hand taking hold of his cock. He can't hear Connor until the hand leaves his boxers and starts to roam his body again.

"Oliver, take... take off your fucking glasses, Oliver," Connor breathes, "I can't kiss you with your stupid glasses on." Then they're off, flung to the side like Oliver doesn't need them, and right now he doesn't because all he needs right now is Connor, Connor--

" _Connor_..." Oliver can't help but moan when the kisses start trailing down his neck and Connor is literally undressing him with his mouth, popping the buttons out of the little holes in his dress shirt with his teeth and if that's not the hottest thing Oliver's ever experienced then he doesn't know what is. He's trying so hard to take off Connor's sweaty skin-tight shirt and it's so hard and frustrating and _he's_ so hard and frustrated, so he pouts. "Connor, I can't... I can't get this damn thing off of you and I-I need it off right now, or I'll... this motherfucking.... bitch..."

"Did you just call my shirt a bitch?" asked Connor, clearly amused by Oliver's behavior today. He takes matters into his own hands, or rather the end of his shirt into his hands and pulls it over his head. Oliver just stares at the man's torso, glistening with sweat and calling his name...

Connor is calling his name. Moaning it, really, as he nuzzles Oliver's neck and grips his sides eagerly. His mouth then latches onto one of Oliver's nipples and he may or may not have squealed at that, but if he did it was completely appropriate because _Connor fucking Walsh is sucking his nipple_ , and he'd have jizzed his pants right then and there had this been the first time he had sex with Connor. It might as well have been the first time, though, because never before had Connor done this, this whole nipple thing.

"Connor, that... that's my nipple," Oliver says like a true dumbass. In his defense, he was extremely light headed and also _Connor was sucking his nipple_. Connor just hummed in response and grazed his teeth against the sensitive bud, making Oliver jump. "O-oh, okay! I guess we could do this then, I'll... I'll just, um, sit here..."

Then Connor is on his knees and Oliver feels like he should drop to his knees too, but to pray for strength because this man is gonna be the death of him. His dick is out and he's not sure how it escaped his boxers but he's glad it did because Connor's got his lips wrapped around the head and he looks so pretty and Oliver thinks he might faint. "What even... why is it that you, you come over asking for sex but I--agh, I'm the one who's getting all the pleasure? Shouldn't I, fuck, shouldn't I be on my knees for you?"

"I get off on your pleasure," is all Connor says before Oliver's cock disappears in the man's mouth and he's _so_ done with Connor Walsh. So done, because Connor is sex-on-legs and then he's sex-on-knees and then sex-on-carpet until he's got a mouthful of Oliver and three fingers inside, and Oliver needs air. He's gasping, seeing stars, eyes watering, writhing on the carpet, and babbling like a complete lunatic.

He gasps, "Mother of-- Connor, do that again. Yeah, shit, do that. Nonono, no, _that_. The thing, the thing with your fingers that I-- agh! That! Fuck, don't stop. I know I sound like a movie but I-- Shit..." By now he's got carpet fibers under his nails and carpet burn in places he'd rather not say, but Connor just replaced his fingers with his dick and Oliver is gone.

All Oliver can hear now is hot flesh against hot flesh, fingers digging into his skin and leaving marks, Connor's breath fanning over his neck as he grunts like a wild animal. He can feel the blood rising, more love bites forming on his skin than he can count. He can taste Connor and smell Connor and he's just enveloped by Connor, his taste on his tongue and his name on his lips as he comes, mind going blank like a wiped hard drive.

There it is again, the sound of Connor chuckling--albeit more exhaustedly--at another nerdy simile that accidentally spills out of Oliver's mouth. They're both sweaty and sticky and breathing heavily, tired as fuck but happy nonetheless. "Now, that," Connor breathes, "is how it's done." He pecks Oliver's lips fondly, then drops a kiss on his forehead before getting up and bustling around energetically, getting cleaned up and dressed, until he looks like they hadn't just had what has to be the best sex in recorded history. Oliver watches in awe, wondering how one man could be so up-and-at-em' after such a work out.

"It's called coffee," Connor laughs, "And yes, you did say that out loud. Try not to be late for work, babe." And with that, he was out the door.

Wait, _babe_?

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't help me at all. Made it worse, actually. I NEED MORE COLIVER IN MY LIFE.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Tell me what you think, what your favorite part was, what I can improve on, or whatever. I'm a drama student; I CRAVE ATTENTION AND CRITIQUES. I seriously wanna get better at writing so if there's any way I can improve my writing, please tell me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashyjaz.tumblr.com).


End file.
